


Stay In The Dark One More Night

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea was from a drawing. Tommy as a Courtesan, Kinda like Satine in Moulin Rouge. He has his choice of who he spends his time with... he sees a new face in the crowd and is intrigued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In The Dark One More Night

He watched from his place on the raised platform. Unlike most in his profession he could be selective in who he chose for the evening. He eyed the hopeful group with a well practiced disinterest. There were none who caught his eye He glanced down at his hand servant.

 

“Is this all of them?”

 

“I’m afraid so Tommy,” the young man said as he handed Tommy a glass of red wine. “There is one new face though, have you seen him? He’s near the back, in the shadows.”

 

Intrigued at the possibility of someone new, Tommy scanned the large room, his eyes catching on a man hugging the edge of the shadows, his face obscured by the dark.

 

“Bring him to me, Kris. I wish to see his face,” Tommy said as he tapped a red tipped finger on a stocking covered thigh. He watched as his servant/closest friend wove through the crowd of men seeking the new face.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

He stood at the back of the room watching as the throng of men jostled and yelled at the blond courtesan on the dais. He watched intrigued at the disinterested look on the beautiful face. How was he supposed to compete with all the wealth these men were promising? He had next to nothing and he was willing to spend it for one night with this ethereal beauty. Sighing heavily, he knew he didn’t have a chance, not with the meager amount in his pouch. He was turning to leave when a soft, deep voice stopped him.

 

“Sir, Tommy wishes to see you,”

 

“Me? But I don’t have…” the man said as he let the small man lead him towards the platform.

 

“He doesn’t care about that, he wishes to see you,”

Following the small man, they wove though the crowd until they reached the platform. Looking up, he realized the man was even more beautiful up close. Twisting his hands together, he let his eyes drift along the tiny body.

 

“So, what’s your name?” The blonde asked as the small brunette walked away. He let a red tipped finger skate along his leg, drawing blue eyes to his legs.

 

“My… Adam, my name is Adam,” he stuttered out, his eyes watching that long thin finger stroking the stocking, dragging over the edge to touch the pale smooth skin at the top. His mouth was dry, he wanted to touch, but didn’t know how.

 

“You intrigue me, Adam,” the man said as he sat back and raised his hand, waving at the small brunette. “Kris, take Adam to the room. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Nodding, Kris took Adam’s arm and led him through a curtain to a large wooden door. Pulling the door open, Kris ushered him inside. Turning Adam watched the door slide shut with a muted thud, effectively shutting the sound off.

 

“Kris? I don’t have the gold he requires for his time,” Adam said softly as softly touched the pouch at his hip. He took a deep breath, and stared at his boots. “I’ve never…”

 

“I know, and so does Tommy. Don’t worry, your gold isn’t needed here, just relax and have a drink,” Kris said as he gestured towards the buffet against the far wall. Walking towards the door, he turned as he put his hand on the handle. “Don’t be nervous, he knows what to do.”

 

Watching Kris walk out the door, Adam turned towards the buffet and poured himself a glass of red wine and waited. He had just sat down when the door opened softly and he heard the click of Tommy’s heels on the stone floor. As Tommy walked across the floor, Adam finally got a really good look at him.  His hair was nearly white blonde, it hung over one side of his face, framing large brown eyes that were lined in black, his lips were the color of red wine.  His arms covered in a black net nearly up to his shoulders, a black corset with dark red piping was framing his tiny waist, a short skirt flared from his hips, black net stockings held up with lace straps covered his legs, to top it off a black collar clung to his throat. Taking a drink to give himself something to do, Adam just watched Tommy walk across the room.

 

“So, what brought you to my house?” Tommy asked softly as he poured a glass of wine and sauntered over to sit next to Adam. One thigh sliding over the other, he placed a red tipped hand on Adam’s wrist, squeezing lightly. “Don’t be nervous, just let your body flow. It’ll know what to do.”

 

“But, I’ve…” Adam said as Tommy leaned over and took his glass, setting both on the small table next to the couch. Tommy slid his knee over Adam’s thighs and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“I am intrigued by you, you aren’t like the others. Lords Cowell and Seacrest come to me because I give them what their wives cannot. Sir Pittman comes to me to talk of music, and the Crown Prince Taylor comes to me so I will play music for him. You… you are different. What is it you want from me?” Tommy asked as he slid his hands over Adam’s chest, pushing under his jacket.

 

“I want to learn, I’ve never… been with another,” Adam stuttered out as he let his hands slide over Tommy’s thighs, slipping over the edge of the stocking touching smooth skin and higher, his fingers finding nothing under the short skirt. “You’ve got nothing on.”

 

“I know,” Tommy whispered in his ear as he leaned down, his fingers slipping the buttons of Adam’s shirt open to reveal freckled skin.  “Oh, this is unexpected,” Tommy whispered as he let his fingers slide through the light hair on Adam’s chest as he traced the freckles. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want…” Adam whispered as Tommy slipped both legs over Adam’s lap, allowing Adam to let his fingers slip down past his balls, making Tommy gasp slightly. Reaching over to the small table, Tommy slid the drawer open and pulled out a small bottle, pushing it into Adam’s hand, Tommy settled across his thighs. Taking the bottle in one hand, Adam looked at Tommy the question in the air.

 

“Hey, it’s alright, let me help,” Tommy said as he took the bottle back and pulled the stopper out. Taking Adam’s hand in his, he drizzled the oil over Adam’s fingers and set the bottle on the table. Dragging Adam’s hand back he pressed two of his fingers back against his hole. “Push in.”

 

Pushing his two fingers in, Adam gasped at the way Tommy’s body just took his fingers. Rocking back Tommy huffed softly and leaned forward, his arms around Adam’s neck, pressing his lips against Adam’s, Tommy smiled. Running his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip he waited for him to open his mouth. As soon as Adam did, Tommy slipped his tongue inside, mimicking the way Adam’s fingers slid in and out of his body. Shuddering as Adam curled his fingers just right, Tommy leaned back and smiled, gently tugging at Adam’s arm, Tommy slipped off his lap and settled on the floor between Adam’s knees, his hands going for the button at his waist. Letting his head fall back, Adam couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body as Tommy slipped his pants over his hips, and let his fingers trail lightly over his shaft, his fingertips dancing over the head, followed by his tongue. Sucking his breath in, Adam looked down to see Tommy flick his tongue out, tasting the precome that had collected, before sliding his lips over the head, his eyes slipping shut. Biting his lip, Adam felt Tommy slide down, taking all of him deep in his throat. Pulling back, Tommy looked up to see Adam with his head back against the couch, his eyes shut, his fists clenched tight against his legs. Sliding back over Adam’s knees, Tommy pressed his hands against the back of the couch, his lips a breath away from Adam’s. “Are you ready?”

 

Adam opened his eyes and licked his lips, nodding he slipped his hands over Tommy’s hips, pulling him down over his lap. He felt Tommy grab for the oil again and pour it over his shaft, running his hand over it, spreading the oil. Lining up, Tommy slid down slowly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his fingers grasping hard onto Adam’s shoulders. Rolling his hips up, Adam felt Tommy clench down and sigh, a breathy sound that went straight to Adam’s cock. Planting his feet against the ground, Adam gripped Tommy’s hips and thrust up, “oh god, I…”

 

“More, more, please,” Tommy gasped out as he reached under the front of his skirt, pulling it up so he could get his hand on his own cock, only to have Adam bat it away and grab it himself, sliding his hand over the firm flesh, his thumb pressing under the head, making Tommy groan and whimper. Suddenly, Adam picked Tommy up by the hips, and flipped him so he was on his knees, facing the back of the couch. Standing up Adam  pushed the skirt out of his way, and thrust back in to the hilt, his hand curled over Tommy’s shoulder, hauling him up so his back was pressed against Adam’s chest. Adam’s hand moved back down, wrapping around Tommy’s cock, sliding over it in time with his own thrusts, his lips leaving trails over the smooth skin of Tommy’s neck. He felt his orgasm coiling in his spine, winding its way around. Grunting as his thrusts became erratic, thrust harder, his grip tightening as he stripped Tommy’s cock faster, twisting slightly at the end, he felt Tommy clench tight and cry out as warmth spread over his hand. The moment Tommy came, Adam felt himself fall over the edge, letting go of Tommy’s cock he gripped the back of the couch, his other hand holding Tommy’s hip as he came with a growl.

 

Getting his breath back under control, Adam slid out of Tommy and took a step back. Tommy slipped off the couch and turned to look up at Adam.

 

“Wow, That was… Wow,” Tommy said as he put the oil back in the drawer and took a step toward Adam, who was tucking himself back into his pants, and rebuttoning his shirt. Reaching out a hand, Tommy cupped Adam’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hey, talk to me, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

“Was it…” Adam asked quietly as he waved one hand in the air. Grabbing his hand, Tommy led him back to the couch and sat down.

 

“It was amazing, I’m being honest here. Yes, I do this for a living, but truly, you are something special. I can only hope that one day I find someone as special as you to take me away from this,” Tommy said slight sadness weaving its way into the soft lilt of his voice. He had honestly never thought about leaving, why one virginal boy was making him think it he had no idea. Shaking his head, he smiled. “You are going to make someone very happy someday.”

 

Leaning in, Adam kissed Tommy softly and smiled, before standing up. “Thank you, for everything,” he said as he walked out the door, one last glance back at the man draped over the couch, wine glass in his hand.

 

Tommy was still staring at his wine when Kris walked in. Sighing, Kris picked up the guitar in the corner and sat down, picking at the strings lightly.

 

“You know, he’ll be back,” Kris said absently as he watched the strings.

 

“Are you looking in your magic ball again, Kristopher?” Tommy asked with a laugh as he took a drink.

 

“It’s not a ball, but the cards did tell me he would be back,” Kris said as he set the instrument aside and walked over to Tommy, kneeling in front of him. “Are you so afraid of happiness?”

 

“Not afraid, but happiness doesn’t happen to men like me. He’s going to find a wonderful young man, and make him very happy. There is no place for an old whore like me in his life,” Tommy said as he set the glass aside and stared down at his hands.

 

“Really Tommy? Stop this! You aren’t happy, because you don’t allow yourself to be happy. Listen to your heart for once, trust me on this,” Kris said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s forehead. “And you aren’t old, you ass.”

 

“You’re just saying that cause I pay you,” Tommy said with a laugh as he watched Kris walk toward the door. He wondered if there was truth to his words, the cards had never steered him wrong before. Kris lived by his cards, if they said Adam would be back, Tommy would trust that.

 

“Just trust me on this, he’ll be back,” Kris said as he walked out the door. Tommy watched the door slip shut, laying back on the couch he smiled. He would trust Kris with this, Adam would be back. He just knew it.


End file.
